Cursed and Damned
by Psychological Witch
Summary: Bella a human hurt soul gets entangled with a new arrogent sex god Edward. cach is: Edward is selfish and possesive, while Bella is lost and confused. First Twilight fanfic, plz read! Might have Lemons in future ;  Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

...::: The damned and the Cursed:::...

Chapter1

It seemed like a life time, maybe even a millennium ago that Edward was the caring man that I have fell in love with. That all changed, when he went to a summer camp in grade ten, now that he is back his style changed, his friends and so was his attitude. It had brought me to grief; the man that I have fallen in love had changed.

I stared at my warm coffee that would soon turn cold, too cold for my liking. The table I sat at were for couples, but being me I had no partner to drink coffee with, just my phone and some sympathetic looks from women. The coffee shop had a warm and brown atmosphere to it, the pictures on the wall were hung sharing their own story of how they were drawn and how the artist himself felt when he drew them.

Maybe it was also the fact that my vacation at my cousin's house didn't do any good. Jasper was a brilliant and creative artist and his sister, Rosalie was an industrial designer. So they were both creative full of life, while I was a bitter person with no hobbies or motivation. I had no muse cooing in my mind while I was a sleep, just an empty shell.

I snapped from my thoughts when I realized that a lady was asking if I wanted to pay the bill now.

"Yes please, and is it alright if you would warm it up a bit?" I asked the Asian short lady; even looking at a person that works at a coffee shop hit my self-esteem. I had no job, and would never manage to look presentable the way she did. She probably was in her twenties, and I being in my teens made it even worse to think about.

But she still nodded at me, knowing that she couldn't say no to a customer.

'Customers are always right' Played in my mind, like an old movie being replayed, I chuckled at my silliness.

I stood up straightening my long grey coat, but grimaced when I saw my scar. It was long time ago, but I still remember it like it was today.

"_Edward are you alright? Come on just spit it out, you seem to be...distant" I played with my hair as I was swinging slowly on my swing. Edward stared grimly at the ground, not moving._

"_Cut it out Bella. I told you to just leave it. I am not in the mood to talk" Edward glared at me; he stood up and walked away._

_I looked around, afraid that someone saw the way he glared at me in hate. I followed him through the woods; tripping and scratching my knees but I ignored it. _

"_Edward is something wrong, you have been acting strangely and I don't know why? Did I do something wrong?" I trembled, not wanting to know the answer._

"_Damn it Bella, don't you understand? I need a fucking space to think" He stood in front of me, face to face, chest to chest. He clenched his hands to his sides; they were shaking as if he was stopping himself from doing something. But what?_

"_I was only trying to help, now tell me!" I snapped at him._

"_Do you want to help? Here try and take some of my pain away" He grabbed my left hand and squeezed at my wrist. It looked like he was just holding my wrist, but it felt nothing like it. The pain shot through me in huge waves, deepening my inhaling and hurting my brain as the pressure continued to flow fast._

"_Edward stop, Edward please stop you're hurting me. Please" I begged him, trembling more as I tried pulling away from his grip. I almost bent down to my knees but the angle of his grip held me in an awkward angle, as if I was holding my stomach._

"_You wanted to help Bella. So what is it? Are you refusing to help? I am not the same damn it Bella, please grasp that. I am a killer, I killed people this summer. If you want me to kill one more person then stay in my business again" He pulled away, and I tumbled back on the soft crunchy ground. I cried as I watched him leave, holding my wrist from the pain, but there were no marks, as if he transferred his pain through me..._

_That was the first time he ever hurt me and I was worried of what he has become of. He said he killed people, so why did he...?_

"Ma'am you alright? The coffee is ready for you. Was there anything that you wanted?" The lady peered at me in worry. Her name tag said 'Ida'

"No Ida, that was all. Thank you so much" I smiled weakly, feeling like a looser I handed her the money and grabbed my coffee rushing out of the coffee shop and into the sunny streets of Dubai.

A business man walked by in a navy suite giving me a look and flashed me a smile and waved his coffee at me.

I veered way stepping on the street, cars honked at me as I ran across, tears flowing down my cheeks; I ran and ran, crying harder as I ran through the park that brought back the same memories.

And there standing in dark jeans and a black shirt back to me was the devil himself. Just behind a tree that led to an old pathway through a hill.

He turned around at me and smirked at me throwing away his cigarette and beckoned me with one finger to come forward.

It was_ Edward _himself...

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, this idea just came at me. Is it any good? Should I continue?<strong>

**Please Review... and what do you think Bella should do now?**

**1. Run away**

**2. Nod but stand still**

**3. Or run towards him, flinging her hands around him?**

**Review to let me know!**

**Thanks allot for reading, this is my first Edward/Bella story so I hope its good!**


	2. Chapter 2

…::: Curious enough?:::…

Chapter 2

_Previuosly…_

And there standing in dark jeans and a black shirt back to me was the devil himself. Just behind a tree that led to an old pathway through a hill.

He turned around at me and smirked at me throwing away his cigarette and beckoned me with one finger to come forward.

It was_ Edward _himself...

* * *

><p>Time stopped, no-<em>everything<em> stopped. My heart might have skipped a beat too.

It was now or never. But I just stood there, hands at my side, the cup in my hand was already down on the ground, it's liquid formed a small puddle on the ground. And I was afraid that my knees where going to go week too, forming a second layer of liquid on the ground.

But I quickly shook my head, and walked forward.

Keep your head high

Keep it, damn it. Keep it _high!_

"Hello pussy cat" Edward cocked his head to the side, the smirk grew wider. That nickname hit my hard in the chest, it terrified me. It was like I was the prey and he was the predator. But the way he was looking at me did back my translating well, he looked like he was about to pounce on me.

"H-hello Edward" I stammered, as I stood two feet away.

He cupped my cheek for a moment, and then slid his hand over my trembling jaw to my cold neck. That was his greeting for me, no kisses, and no hugs. Just cold smirks and smooth hand motioning.

"How was your day pussy cat? Had anyone bothered you?" His fingers were making lazy circles on my neck; he licked his lips in hunger.

* * *

><p>Wide tired eyes, lips in thin line and cheeks were flushed. Her hair was messy, a huge cloud around her bright face. <em>Why did I look like this?<em>

I sighed and quickly ran a brush through my tangled hair, washed my face with a soup and pouted. I forced a toothbrush in my mouth and brushed speedily; once I was done I ran to my room and changed to a red sweater on my black jeans, making my yellow tank top stand out.

"Bella, Edward is here!" My dad yelled from downstairs. I grabbed my backpack from the floor and thumped down the stairs.

The scene never changed in the morning, My dad has a newspaper in his face and his green mug on the other hand.

"Good morning dad" I said cheerfully, as I quickly grabbed an apple. And stood against the counter.

"Morning Bella… I am going to be late tonight. Don't wait for me, order pizza. There is twenty dollars on the counter."

"Sure dad" I didn't have to ask anymore. The routine was the same, being the police chief wasn't a game. You need to stay out sometimes, and yes leave your family alone in their houses.

"Have fun at school" He smiled at me and took a sip.

"I will try" I managed to say, pushing myself of the counter and ran out.

Silver shinny Volvo. Before it brought me happiness, now it made my edgy, but still managed to bring happiness to me.

"Morning Edward" I climbed next to him.

"Is that all your having for breakfast?" He nodded for a good morning but replied with a question of his own.

"Yes, you should try it sometimes." I replied.

He frowned at me, and then started the car not saying one word.

I frowned; normally Edward would smirk and reply with a witty remark back. Something was off….

"Bella are you busy tonight-we could… hangout… and stuff… you know…. Like on a ….d-date?" Mike Newton had one hand on neck and the other in his pocket.

He was my personal admirer that made me cringe every time I saw a blonde boy.

"Hey Newton" A familiar voice came from behind; he wrapped an arm around my shoulder protectively.

"Y-yeah?" Mike was terrified, you could say that Edward was an outcast, big cross, dangerous, poisonous… whatever.

"Fuck off" He simply replied taking a sip of a red and black steel bottle. I once asked what was in it, and he brushed it off with "_A drink that I seem to be addicted to"_

Mike quickly turned around but Edward had to add " If I ever hear you coming near my girlfriend, someone is going to end up in jail…and it would be me"

He threatened eyes hard, but his arm felt light on my shoulder. He was always gentle with me

As he swerved us away with his arm, away from the cafeteria and towards the hallways.

Everyone would look, some would give me a look and some would avoid looking at us.

It _was _ironic, Good girl chief Swan's daughter dating bad boy Cullen. But no way in hell would my dad let me date Edward if he didn't trust him.

He made it clear that the only reason he has allowed us to, is because each girl need a strong man. And in my dad's case, he wasn't always there, but apparently Edward was.

We both had Biology I secretly enjoyed Biology because I get to sit next to Edward and absorb his appearance in. It always struck me hard, and left me wondering. What is he doing with a person like _me?_

"Good morning guys, today like I promised you, we will check each other's blood typing. Tyler, Jessica and Janet, I don't have your parent's signature so we will not be doing it. It's a shame to have people like this in IB classes" Mr. Tychensci did his normal rambling.

"Do this in pairs, less mess…and one partner get the required equipment the other prepare the desk" He instructed.

I stood up to get the things, But Edward pulled me to him and whispered " I am going to the washroom, and won't be back until you are done. Alright?" He waited for my response and when I nodded he left.

Once I grabbed everything, I sat down. Everyone had their partner holding their arms and preparing to take a blood sample, and some were pulling away too scared.

I looked at the empty chair next to me and then at the needle.

It was now or never. I chuckled, that was twice in two days.

I got a hold on the needle but quickly throw in back on the black tray. Who was I kidding? I can't pierce a whole in my skin and bleed out, I was a chicken!

I eyed Edward's bottle, the shininess gave an idea. I knew that it was red, so maybe… I could exchange it for my blood. And I could just write down what my blood type was, I already knew it!

God, I am so smart!

I sneakily grabbed the bottle and took a few drops with the needle and then laid it down on the blood type machine, pretending that it was working and I was just waiting for it to tell me **(A/N: I don't know if any of this is true, just pretend it is xD)**

The thick red liquid made me uneasy, it looked like blood. _Real blood._

But I quickly dismissed that thought, Edward doesn't drink blood. I chuckled to my self.

"Looks like you are AB negative, good job Isabella, I didn't know you could do it alone!" Mr. T came and patted my shoulder as he passed away.

WHAT!

But it was juice!

I looked down at the machine and yes it did say AB negative.

But how-why would Edward have blood in there?

I quickly went out the door, but not before grabbing the bottle.

My heart was beating fast and I ran outside, and to my misery it was _raining._

Why would Edward drink blood?

An evil fantasy mythical creature came to my name- but no he can't be it.

But suddenly all the memories came rushing towards me. The attitude, his "new addiction"

Telling me that he isn't the same, but most of all the way he looks now.

"Oh, oh!" I doubled over as I realized something; I slid down on the wall and stopped on the cold ground.

Edward… Edward has to be a….

_Vampire…_

* * *

><p><strong>should Bella confront Edward or just leave him?<strong>

**Should Eddie be arrogant when he finds out or what?**

**PLEAE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks for your time**


End file.
